UNBREAKABLE
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Sai hendak melamar Ino. Sesuatu terjadi. Sang mawar merah menjadi saksi bisu kejadian itu. /Oneshot/SaiIno/ Read & review please? :


**Ohayoou, minna.**

**Aku bikin fic lagi!**

**Romance lagi..**

**Ini terinspirasi dari video klipnya Westlife yang Unbreakable..**

**Bagus banget lho! Tersentuh.. *promosi**

**Hehehe..**

**Yasudah, happy reading aja.**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. ^^**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**UNBREAKABLE**

* * *

><p>"Sai-kun.. Aku senang sekali disini.." sebuah suara yang menggoda mewarnai indahnya suasana pantai yang sepi itu. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu tiduran diatas kap mobil jip bersama kekasihnya yang berkulit pucat.<p>

"Ya, Ino-hime.. Pantai ini memang indah."sahut Sai, kekasih Ino sambil menutup matanya senang. Ino semakin memanjakan dirinya dipelukan kekasihnya. Sai balas memeluknya.

_'Zza.. Zaa.'_suara ombak yang berdebur menambah keromantisan suasana yang tercipta dari kegiatan dua manusia itu. Bertautan dan saling membutuhkan. Bahkan seekor albatros pun tak berani mengganggu pasangan ini, seolah sudah paham, mengenai suasana khusyuk yang tercipta kala mereka bersama.

"Sai-kun.."panggil Ino pada prianya. Sai menoleh kecil.

"Hn?"tanyanya, walau pendek tapi antusias. Gadis pirang itu belum menjawab. Tangannya masih mendekap Sai erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Sai yang beraroma mint. Jari-jari tangannya menelusuri otot perut Sai yang terbuka, mengikuti garis otot yang sempurna.

_'Menyegarkan..'_pikir gadis itu. Kini, ganti Sai yang membelainya lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum. Menikmati tiap belaian yang diberikan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku mencintaimu?"tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Ino diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Sai-kun.. Aku tahu.. Tahu sekali.."tambah Ino. Hal itu membuat Sai semakin yakin.

"Ino-hime, gadisku.. _Would you marry me?_"tanya Sai pelan dan lembut. Namun, selembut-lembutnya Sai bertanya, Ino tetap kaget. Ditatapnya mata _onyx_ Sai, seperti mencari sesuatu disana. Setelah lama mencari, sepertinya Ino tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana, Ino-hime?"tanya Sai menunggu jawaban. Ino menggeleng, membuat Sai tersenyum kecewa..

"Tidak. Aku takkan menikah dengan pemuda pucat sepertimu. Aku hanya akan menikahi pemuda yang kucintai."lanjut Ino cepat. Hati Sai makin teriris. _'Lalu, untuk apa kita berhubungan selama empat tahun?'_pikirnya pedih dengan mata sayu. Melihat reaksi Sai, Ino hanya terkikik geli.

"Pemuda itu namanya… Ougi Sai.. Priaku,"sahut Ino dengan tenang yang jelas saja membuat hati Sai yang tadinya teriris menjadi utuh kembali. Tentu, Sai takkan menampakkan ekspresi gembiranya dengan melompat-lompat kesana kemari seperti Naruto saat lamarannya diterima Hinata. Melainkan, dengan cara yang lebih romantis.

"Sai-kun, kau-.. Emph.."kalimat Ino barusan terpotong karena Sai mengecup bibirnya spontan. Sai begitu bahagia. Walaupun tadinya sempat mengira Ino tidak mencintainya lagi. Dilepasnya ciuman itu, menatap gadisnya yang bandel.

"Hmm.. Manis. Tetap sama seperti yang pertama."komentar Sai yang membuat Ino sedikit tergelak. Ino melirik jam di handphonenya.

"Ah, Sai-kun! Sudah sore. Pulang yuk?"ajak Ino. Sai mengangguk, lalu turun dari kap dan masuk kedalam mobil. Ino mengikuti. Dan, sore indah kedua insan itu berakhir bahagia.

**-oOo-**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_

"Tou-chan!"sapa Ino ceria menyambut ayahnya yang baru pulang dari U.K. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum pada putri kesayangannya itu. Inoichi meletakkan kopernya, lalu melonggarkan dasi.

"Hei.. Apa kabar, Putriku? Tou-chan kangen sekali padamu!"katanya sambil memeluk Ino. Ino membalas pelukan Tou-chan-nya. Sesekali menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Inoichi. Inoichi terkekeh. Hafal dengan sifat putrinya.

"Untuk apa kau pendam? Katakan saja..,"tukas Inoichi santai sambil mengambil gelas dan sekarton jus jeruk dari kulkas.

'Mungkin dia hanya minta mobil baru,' pikir Inoichi sambil menuangkan jus kedalam gelas. Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Tou-chan, Sai-kun melamarku!," kata-kata yang diucapkan Ino begitu cepat sehingga Inoichi dibuat cengo sejenak. Baru pada saat Inoichi minum, dia menyadari perkataan Ino dengan kaget. Saking kagetnya, Inochi menyemburkan jus jeruk yang diminumnya.

"Ap-apa? Sai-kun? Melamarmu?"tanya Inoichi tak percaya. Ino mengangguk sambil menunduk. Sejenak, Inoichi memancarkan aura yang tak enak. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Inoichi memasang senyum terbaiknya. Seakan mengerti, Ino langsung memeluk Inoichi erat.

"Arigatou, Tou-chan! Arigatou!,"jerit bahagia Ino keras ditelinga Inoichi. Namun, bukannya marah, Inoichi hanya tersenyum maklum. Putrinya sudah dewasa. Bahkan, Sai, kekasih putrinya, juga sudah melamarnya. Namun, bagaimanapun, Ino tetap putri kecil kesayangan Inoichi. Ino berlari berderap kekamarnya, menyambar jaket, lalu kembali turun. Inoichi melihat dengan bingung.

"Mau kemana, Ino-chan?" tanyanya lembut. Ino segera mengenakan jaketnya sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Kerumah Sakura! Menyampaikan kabar ini! Hehehe.. Bye, Tou-chaaaaan!," seru Ino tanpa menoleh, kemudian menutup pintu depan. Inoichi hanya geleng-geleng.

"Dasar tukang gosip." Gumam Inoichi kecil, kemudian terkekeh.

**-oOo-**

"APAA? Benarkah itu, Ino-chan? Katakan padaku!," jerit Tenten yang kebetulan berada dirumah Sakura saat Ino datang. Ino mengangguk yakin. Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Waaaaaah ~ Selamat, Ino-chan! Semoga bahagia dengan Sai, ya?," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sahabatku, jagalah pendamping hidupmu baik-baik! Selamat, ya!," kata Tenten sambil menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat. Ino kembali mengangguk. Menurutnya, keputusan memilih Sai sebagai pendamping hidup sudah tepat. Tinggal menunggu lamaran resmi Sai kepada Ayahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-san?," tanya Ino jahil kepada Sakura, yang langsung bersemu merah.

"A-ah.. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.. Hehehe..," jawab Sakura terbata, yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ino. Tenten yang memang mempunyai feeling kuat, langsung mendekat kearah Sakura dan berbisik.

"Kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, jangan langsung tergagap. Nanti ketahuan, lho," bisik Tenten yang langsung membuat Sakura berjengit sesaat. Wajahnya makin merah. Akhirnya, Sakura berteriak frustasi.

"Oke, oke! Aku menyerah! Kemarin malam, Sasuke melamarku secara resmi! Didepan orangtuaku! Puas?," Sakura bercerita dengan nada yang lebih mirip menjerit daripada menceritakan sesuatu. Ino dan Tenten hanya tertawa keras. Namun, tak lama, Tenten sedikit merenung.

'_Benar-benar.. Dua orang sahabatku telah bertunangan, Neji-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku rindu padamu,_' batin Tenten sambil melihat kedua sahabatnya perang bantal.

**-oOo-**

"Ino-hime..," panggil Sai didepan rumah Ino. Ino segera keluar dari antara bunga-bunga yang dijual ditokonya dan merapikan rambut. Dilihatnya Sai masih setia menunggu didepan toko dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Ohayoou, Sai-kun.. Ada apa?," sambut Ino sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman Sai. Sai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak, Ino-hime. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu.," kata Sai sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga tulips putih. Ino menerimanya dengan senang.

"Aneh," Sai menggumam, membuat Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya mengamati si tulips putih.

"Aneh apanya?,"

"Biasanya kau akan langsung mengomel, bahwa bunga ini dan bunga itu aku sambar dari tokomu. Kenapa sekarang tidak?,"

"Karena aku jelas tahu jenis bunga apa saja yang kujual disini, Sai-kun.,"

"Hoo.. Begitu rupanya. Hehe. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Ino-hime.

"Nanti malam?," Ino bingung, seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Lupa? Nanti malam aku akan melamarmu secara resmi didepan Ayahmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu?," tanya Sai, memiringkan kepala. Kontan Ino mengangguk dengan kaget.

"Kami-sama! Aku lupa! Arigatou sudah mengingatkan, Sai-kun. Aku tunggu nanti malam ya, Sai.. Aishiteru.," kata Ino sambil melemparkan ciuman singkat kearah Sai yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ino secepat kilat melesat masuk kekamarnya dan memilih gaun. Diteleponnya Sakura.

"Ha-halo? Sakura-chan? Bisa kerumahku sekarang? Aku lupa klau-AHHH!," Ino terjatuh dengan sukses setelah terpeleset gaunnya sendiri.

"Ha-hai! Aku tunggu ya! Cepat!," ujar Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan. Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Sakura didepan toko bunga Ino.

"Ino-chan?," panggil Sakura sedikit ragu, karena toko itu benar-benar kosong. Ino berderap turun, dengan rambut berantakan, sangat berantakan dan membawa beberapa gaun yang sudal tak karuan. Cukup sukses untuk membuat Sakura mangap kebingungan.

"Bantu aku!," jerit Ino dengan mata melotot nyalang.

**-oOo-**

"Hoo.. Begitu?," kata Sakura sambil tetap mengecat kuku Ino.

"Yaah, aku bingung apa yang harus kupakai. Apalagi gaunku segini banyak. Menentukan warna, mengesankan Sai, adalah hal paling rumit yang pernah kulakukan. Membuat Sai memujiku saja aku berusaha mati-matian. Mau membantuku kan?," tanya Ino. Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, malah meniup-niup kuku Ino yang baru selesai dicatnya dengan warna _pink_ muda menawan.

"Owari!," Sakura berseru senang dengan hasil kreasinya dikuku Ino, sementara Ino merengut sebal.

"Jadi, kau daritadi tak memperhatikanku?," Ino protes.

"Gomen, ne.. Aku asyik mengecat kukumu.. Hehehe.. Tapi hasilnya bagus kan?," Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Hmm, lumayan lah. Sekarang, gaun apa yang harus kukenakan, Sakura-chan?," tanya Ino. Sakura segera mengambil sebuah gaun yang sewarna dengan cat kuku Ino. Gaun _one shoulder_ berwarna pink muda dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih dibagian bahu. Ino terpana.

"Cantik. Aku tak ingat aku pernah punya gaun ini.," kata Ino sambil mengambil gaun itu dengan lembut dari tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus bangga.

"Tentu kau tak ingat! Aku menemukan ini didasar lemarimu. Cobalah, Ino-pig!," perintah Sakura. Ino mencobanya. Cocok sekali! Sakura menatapnya kagum.

"Oh, Ino-pig! Cocok sekali!," kata Sakura senang sambil merapikan gaun Ino yang sedikit berantakan.

"Benarkah? Arigatou, Sakura. Honto arigatou..," kata Ino sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Baiklah, Piggie. Aku pulang dulu ya?," kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Sakura-hime?," panggil seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke. Sakura menoleh gembira.

"Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?," tanya Sakura berbinar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Anggap saja, insting.," kata Sasuke, kemudian merangkul Sakura menjauh, meninggalkan Ino yang sedikit iri.

**-oOo-**

"Bunga, _check._ Cincin, _check._ Penampilan rapi, _check_. Semua lengkap, sana berangkat!," kata Kiba mengecek semua perlengkapan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengambil setangkai mawar yang berwarna sangat merah dari buket bunga yang disodorkan Kiba padanya. Kiba hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa hanya kau ambil satu kalau bisa kau bawa semua?," tanya Kiba penasaran. Sai tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Kiba. Aku hanya mau memberinya kejutan saja, kok.," Sai meyakinkan Kiba. Kiba hanya menjilat bibirnya, sedikit resah.

"Baiklah. Buat kesan baik dimata Ayah Ino malam ini! Kudengar, Ayah Ino itu galak sekali, lho!," pesan Kiba yang disambut dengan anggukan Sai. Sai mengambil kunci mobilnya, kemudian mengendarai mobilnya kerumah Ino. Selagi mengemudi, dilihatnya mawar yang warnanya sangan kontras dengan warna kulitnya sendiri. Merah, dan putih yang semakin pucat seiring penurunan suhu udara malam.

"Mawar. Bunga cinta, ya?," Sai bergumam sendiri, sementara tangannya mengamati mawar itu. Sai melihat joknya untuk meletakkan mawar itu. Tanpa sadar, bahwa sebuah tronton besar sudah menghadangnya. Tabrakan tak terhindarkan. Besi beradu dengan baja. Mobil Sai terbalik dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Begitu pula dengan pemiliknya. Nasib Sai tak kalah mengenaskan. Kepalanya dipenuhi darah yang mengalir. Jantungnya tak berdetak lagi. Ya, Sai tewas seketika ditempat kejadian, menyisakan setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah cincin perak kecil. Mawar itu hanya tergeletak tanpa dosa dijalan beraspal tersebut, seakan menanti seseorang untuk memungutnya. Nasib cincin perak juga tak jauh beda. Cincin itu terlempar keluar dari tempatnya dan tergeletak begitu saja disamping si mawar. Sungguh tragis.

**-oOo-**

Sudah dua jam Ino menunggu dengan resah dirumahnya. Wajahnya memancarkan kegelisahan. Kondisi Inoichi pun tak jauh berbeda. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya yang tak terjawab.

"Dimana Sai?," tanya Inoichi, membuat Ino sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan Ayahnya sendiri.

"A-ano, aku coba telepon Kiba dulu.," kata Ino, seraya masuk kekamar untuk mengambil handphone. Dicarinya kontak bernama 'Inuzuka Kiba' disana. Setelah menemukannya, ditekannya call button dari handphonenya. Ditunggunya jawaban Kiba dengan resah.

"Moshimoshi?," jawab Kiba diujung telepon.

"Moshimoshi! Kiba-kun, Sai-kun bersamamu tidak?," tanya Ino khawatir yang langsung membingungkan Kiba.

"Nani? Masa Sai tidak ada disana, sih? Daritadi dia sudah berangkat kok,"

"Nani? Benar dia sudah berangkat? Kira-kira jam berapa?,"

"Hai. Dia sudah berangkat sejak.. Err.. Kira-kira dua setengah jam yang lalu.,"

"Haa~? Kau yakin, Kiba-kun? Karena dia belum muncul disini sejak tadi.,"

"Ya, aku yakin. Yakin sekali malah.,"

"Oh, baiklah. Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Konbanwa. Maaf merepotkan.," balas Ino untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia menutup teleponnya. 'Kamu kemana sih, Sai? Tidakkah kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu?' batin Ino sambil menatap foto Sai yang memang Ino jadikan wallpaper di handphonenya.

_TING TONG_! Seseorang memencet bel rumah Ino. '_Itu pasti Sai!_' batin Ino girang. Ino segera turun kebawah dan membuka pintu. Namun, bukan Sai yang ada dihadapannya, melainkan Hatake Kakashi.

"Konbanwa, Yamanaka-san," sapa Kakashi sopan. Ino dan Inoichi hanya mengangguk bingung. Kakashi mengeluarkan sebua foto dari sakunya.

"Ano, apa kalian kenal orang ini? Ougi Sai," tanya Kakashi sambil menyodorkan foto Sai. Ino langsung mengambilnya dari tangan kekar Kakashi.

"Ah! I-ini.. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ino sambil mengembalikan foto Sai ketangan Kakashi.

"Ah, dia.. Kecelakaan malam ini. Dia tewas ditempat," kata Kakashi yang jelas dengan cirri khasnya yang blak-blakan, membuat Ino kontan menangis tersedu.

"Haa~ Gomen, aku juga sebenarnya tak suka menyampaikan berita begini. Oh, ya. Tadi, didekat.. Err.. Mo-mobilnya ditemukan ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan setangkai mawar merah dan cincin perak kecil. Perlahan, masih sambil terisak, Ino mengambil cincin dan mawar itu dari tangan Kakashi. Ino mengamati cincin perak kecil itu. '_S & I_' untuk 'Sai & Ino' terpampang jelas di bagian dalam cincin tersebut. Membuat tangis Ino pecah lagi.

"Huhuhu ~ Tou-chan.. Tou-chan," tangis Ino dalam pelukan Inoichi.

"Ya, aku tahu, Putriku. Aku tahu. Relakan dia, lepaskan dia, Putriku," Inoichi berusaha menenangkan Ino, sementara tangis Ino masih berlanjut, bahkan makin hebat.

**-oOo-**

2 Tahun Kemudian

'_Halo, Sai-kun.. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang? Lucu, aku masih memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku benar-benar kekanakan ya? Tapi, bukankah itu yang kausukai dariku, hm? Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kau meninggalkanku. Hm.. Ralat, kau meninggalkan kami semua, tanpa sengaja. Gomen aku selalu menuduhmu seperti itu. Aku hanya masih belum menerima bahwa kau sudah pergi. Hei Sai-kun, kau tahu? Aku masih mengenakan cincin perak mungilmu. Dari dulu aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa tahu ukuran jariku? Oh, ya. Mawar darimu kuawetkan. Kuletakkan dibuku herbatorium dengan nama khusus, Sai-kun. Manis, kan? Haha. Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu, Pangeran Es-ku. Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan sudah menikah setahun lalu. Bahkan Sasuke-kun pun sudah menjadi lebih hangat sejak bersama Sakura. Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan sudah punya anak. Lucu sekali! Namanya Uzumaki Hitomi. Terkadang, aku juga berharap aku kan mendapatkan anak darimu, Sai-kun. Haha. Sedangkan Tenten, dia masih mengunjungi makam Neji secara rutin. Paling tidak, seminggu sekali, sambil membawa bunga lily putih kesukaan Neji. Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar terbaru saja, kau tahu kan, predikatku sebagai Ratu Gosip di Konoha? Hehehe. Baik-baik disana ya? Take care. Bye, Sai. Sampai jumpa disana. Aishiteru. _

_Love, Ino_'

Ino meregangkan jarinya yang sedikit kram setelah menulis surat panjang itu. Dilipatnya surat itu, kemudian dimasukkan kedalam botol. Ditutupnya botol itu rapat-rapat. Ino berjalan kearah pantai kemudian menghanyutkan botol berwarna hijau bening itu kelaut. Sambil sedikit merenung, dilihatnya botol itu terombang-ambing dihajar ombak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mata Ino. Dirasakannya seseorang memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Ah, Kiba-kun, kau tak perlu seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti jika Sai-kun cemburu?" goda Ino pada kekasih barunya itu. Kiba hanya tersenyum, kemudian bersiap berteriak kearah laut.

"HEEEEEI, SAAAAAAAAAAAI! INO UNTUKKU YAA? AKU JANJIII AKAN MENJAGANYA DENGAN BAIIIIIIIIIIIIK SEKALII!" seru Kiba keras kearah laut yang hanya membalas dengan bisikan halusnya. Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian menarik Kiba lembut. Digandengnya pria itu pulang. Kiba tersenyum hangat sambil merangkul pundak Ino.

'_Sai, memang banyak berubah disini. Tapi, kalau Kiba, bagaimana? Kau setuju, kan?_' batin Ino sambil mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Kiba.

OWARI

**Gimana? **

**Bagus nggak?**

**Masih ada yang kurang kah?**

**Klo gitu, Celi minta reviewnya sajaa.. **

**Biar bisa memperbaiki kekurangan..**

**Hehehe**

Jaa, mata ashita! ^^


End file.
